Toons
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: While watching a movie with their daughter Reno and Tifa find themselves thrust into an odd situation. ReTi oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Toons

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy and feel better! Please R&R.

Elly jumped on the couch, snuggling between her two parents as the movie started.

"What did you pick?" Tifa asked, a note of boredom in her voice. Her husband, on the other hand, was sleeping already, the Turk tired after a day of torturing Elena and Tseng.

"_Looney Toons_!" Elly exclaimed.

"Sounds great," Tifa replied, although she didn't really like those particular cartoons.

So the family sat back and watched the first short, Elly laughing throughout the whole thing, until she looked at her parents once again. Puffing out her cheeks, she sunk into the couch.

"I wish mommy and daddy liked cartoons like I did," she whispered. No sooner had the words left the eight year old's lips, the television started to flicker. An incredible force was pulling the family towards the screen, Tifa's eyes going wide.

"What's going-" but she was silenced as everything faded into static.

* * *

Reno opened his eyes, expecting to find himself on the couch. When he found himself staring up at a skunk, a familiar cartoon skunk at that, he wondered if he was drunk. The feeling of fur and a tail sprouting from the base of his spine put an end to the drunk theory, especially when the skunk spoke with his wife's voice.

"Reno, where are we?"

"I don't know but I think you're Pepe Le Pu and I'm....the cat he always chases," Reno said, looking down at his, well her, but still his body. "Where's Elly?"

"I don't know. We have to find her and-" however Tifa's eyes gleamed as she took in the sight of her husband. An odd urge took over her. "My little buttercup, let me show you how we make love in France," she said with a stereotypical French accent.

Reno's eyes widened as he felt an urge to run away, so he did.

Tifa sighed as she watched her lover dash away.

"Oh my love, don't you know the more I chase you, the more I love you?" And with this proclamation, the skunk that was Tifa Lockhart bounced after Reno on all fours, stink emanating from her tail.

Reno had managed to make it to a house, barring the door with all the furniture he could find. But as soon as he turned around from doing that he saw Tifa two feet away from him. She grabbed him and dipped him low to the ground, her stink overpowering the Turk.

"I'm going to kiss you now, fair one. And then you will know how much I love you, no?"

So Reno surrendered to the kiss and as the skunk and cat locked mouths, they blacked out.

* * *

Tifa was now on the moon, walking down the ramp of a spaceship. She was short, had a helmet on her head, and a green dog that followed after her.

"Where's Elly?" she said in her new voice.

"Mommy?" a voice from behind her spoke up. Tifa turned around and saw the dog grinning at her.

"Elly?!" The dog nodded and then tackled Tifa to the floor, licking her face.

"Yep! Isn't it fun being a toon?"

"I suppose...I'm just glad you're safe. Where's your father?"

"I don't know but-" however Elly stopped talking when she started to sniff the air. She moved past Tifa, sniffing all the while. Tifa got to her feet and followed after her.

"What is it?"

"I smell a rabbit," Elly said. Then she suddenly took off, Tifa following after her as best she could. The two traveled for about twenty minutes before spying a rocket, a rabbit leaning casually against the side of it, munching on a carrot.

"Bugs!" Elly exclaimed running up to the famous rabbit.

"Eh, what's up dog?" the bunny asked. "And, uh, you wouldn't happen to be Elly, would you?"

"Daddy?!" The rabbit nodded and Elly licked him on the cheek.

Tifa approached Reno then and wanted nothing more than to hug him, however her new body had other ideas and pulled a pistol out, the words Disintegrator stamped on it's side.

"Earth creature, I claim this planet in the name of Mars!"

Elly went wide eyed for a moment before grinning.

They were acting just like the Looney Toons!

"Oh yeah shorty? What are you going to do to stop me?" Tifa then fired the pistol, reducing her husband to ashes.

However, Reno reappeared a moment later, brushing off his ashes.

"Honestly, you don't go blasting people with lasers! This means war!"

What followed was Tifa getting whacked by a giant mallet, more disintegration, and finally the moon itself being blown up during their battle.

Reno clung tightly to the tiny sliver that was left of the moon, Tifa hanging onto his legs while Elly used her paws to hold on to Tifa.

"Daddy, Mommy, you two are so silly!" Elly chuckled as the static overtook them once more.

* * *

Elly blinked. They were back in their living room. Looking around, she saw her parents sprawled on the floor, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Did that-" Tifa started to say.

"Really happen?" Reno finished for her. Elly chose this moment to hop up and into Reno's lap.

"Yep, yep, yep! It really did! Mommy it was so funny when you blasted Daddy! And Daddy you were great running away from Mommy when she was Pepe Le Pu!"

"Um, thanks, I guess," Reno said, ruffling Elly's hair.

"Cartoons aren't silly now, huh?" Elly remarked a few moments later, pointing at the two of them.

"No, it was fun if a bit bizarre. We're sorry for ignoring you earlier sweetie," Tifa said, smiling gently at her daughter.

"It's okay mommy! Grown ups are just too weird so they can't like cartoons." The little redhead gave a big yawn then and Tifa giggled.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Elly tried to nod but closed her eyes instead. Reno stood up then and took Elly into her room, Tifa following behind him. Once they had her covered up, both parents kissed the little girl on her forehead and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

"Good night Elly, sweet dreams," Tifa murmured quietly.

Husband and wife then went to their own beds, Reno getting in first. Tifa was about to join him before she stopped and gave him a lecherous grin.

"Tifa, is something wrong?"

Tifa shook her head and Reno watched as a giant skunks tail grew out of her tail bone, stink already emanating from it.

"Oh no, my love, because I am here with you and the night is still oh so very young," Tifa said, her voice the same except for her heavy French accent. Her cartoon tail waved back and forth as she started to trace a finger up his bare chest and sighed. "At least now you aren't running away, no? Close your eyes and prepare for a journey of passion!"

Reno gulped, not noticing the gray rabbit ears poking out of his crimson hair.

Meanwhile in her room, Elly moved around in her sleep and giggled a little.

Her parents would love her new wish, she was sure of it.

"That's all folks..." the child mumbled.


End file.
